


Aye, See The Electric

by lady_abaniko



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_abaniko/pseuds/lady_abaniko
Summary: Family. Business... Matchmaking. Ordinary days of Sansa Stark, CEO of one of the leading Electric Company of Westeros. Now if only her baby brother and her ICT Chairperson would cooperate.
Relationships: Meera Reed/Bran Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_**Sansa Stark** _

The sky was clear. Breakthrough deals were made. Sansa Stark’s morning was great, and she was willing to get this greatness throughout the day. She was sitting with her brother after chatting on the collaboration of a certain project that both of their companies would venture. Ah, Sansa could not helped but be amazed and pinched both cheeks of her younger brother, Bran Stark, CEO of the Three-Eyed-Raven, a data analytics company.

“So, I finally got more time to do this thing again.” Again, she playfully twisted his cheeks.

“Onwoifwewidfamiwethanta” Bran Stark spoke. Then her sister let go and side her head forward. Bran Stark stretched his mouth and cheeks, “Only if with our family will I allow you to do that.” 

Sansa opened her mouth, touched her chest then dried her fake tears. “You’re such, a big boy now.” 

Bran rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and you are a big lady.” He smirked, and rolled his eyes.

Sansa pout. “Is that what Tyrion been teaching you? I better get to talk him being a bad influence on you.” 

“Or maybe you got to find out how I am such a bad influence on him?” 

This time Sansa was really amazed. “Woah! Slow down there, Mr. Zuckerberg.” Her phone rings.

“Ms. Stark, Ms. Reed is already here for your 2pm appointment. Should I ask her to wait?” A soothing voice came from the box.   
Sansa Stark smiled, “Let her in, Gilly.” 

Her door opened. A petite women, curly haired, yet the same age as her, wearing a white long sleeved, with a coat of brown and a darker shade of brown pants and heels. “Ms. Stark, it was good to see you.”

Sansa waved of her hand, “Off with the formalities, Meera. I actually like you to meet someone – well, you actually met but it was such – “

A cough disturbed Sansa’s rambling. 

“Anyway, Meera is the Chairperson of the Company for our ICT Department,” Sansa started gesturing with her hands while continuously speaking; “I would like you to meet Bran, my brother. You and he will be spearheading in upgrading the ICT of NELCO, and make it the number one customer friendly yet pioneering Electric Company at the whole Westeros.” She ended up gesturing forward with her hands like showing some fireworks amongst them. 

Bran showed his right hand for a shake, “It is good to see you again, Meera.”

Meera smiled uncommonly wide, as for Sansa’s observation with her, “Good to see you, Mr. Stark.”

Mr. Stark. Uhm, okay. Sansa expected a less formal reply. “Well, now that you’re here, I would like to discuss with you a glimpse of the timetable on this project.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arya Stark** _

“You have to give my playmate back,” a very fiery black-haired, short woman, who Sansa Stark has the privilege or the curse to be called her little sister stormed into her office.

“Careful with the wordings, Arya, or I may have misinterpreted it with such,” Sansa smirked.

“You graduated a double major- Business Administration and English Literature, don’t let me insult your intelligence by letting me define you what context is, _dear_ sister,” Arya slumped on the chair beside her.

Her younger sister just called her _dear_. “Such _endearment._ ” Sansa closed her laptop.

Arya just stared glumly at her.

“Arya.”

“You got to give Meera a break with working with Bran,” her sister just stared pointedly at her.

“Why?” Sansa lifted her eyebrow.

“So I can no longer suffer her ranting working with our brother every time that we play pool.” Arya placed her hands on her face.

“Forgive me if this project our family business has is wrecking your past time,” Sansa slouched back.

“You not giving Meera a break are actually wrecking our family business,” Arya waved a hand on Sansa.

“You clearly not that for some unknown reason our dear brother and our friend, our ICT Department Head, had some – I don’t know – friendship spat, and yes, they may work professionally but – ah, Sansa! You know what I mean!” Arya stood up frustratingly. “Every time Bran and Meera are together, there is lots of awkwardness in the air.”

Sansa huffed. “Fine. How many days do you think I shall give to them?”

“Really? You are going to give them a break?” Arya’s eyebrow was the one rising this time.

“It must have really irritated you for to come to my office just to say those words to me.” Sansa smiled. “You hate coming here.”

Arya growled. “Two weeks. I need Meera on top shape – we got a pool to win.”


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meera Reed_ **

She needed a break. It was a good thing her boss has given her one instead of her asking for it. Well, I bet it was more of because of a favor of her friend, of who she was currently playing pool at, who was the sister of her boss.

“I can’t believe how you can still beat me even though you are angry.” Arya said, watching her just launched the 9-ball again at the pocket.

“It is called channeling one’s aggression.” Meera prepared the ball for another game of 9-ball. “Besides, you are the one who taught me that.” She lifted her stick pointing at Arya. “Besides it’s only at this sports I am beating you at.”

“Yep! And I need a challenge – well, a friendly challenge at least.” Arya leaned at the table. “And… I kinda want to talk to you about you and Bran.”

Meera strongly pushed the stick on the cue ball. Good thing that it mostly broke the form and the 7th ball pocketed in. She sighed. “Are we not talking about him whenever we play pool together?”

Arya raised an eyebrow. “You talked about him about your project. How you clash ideas, designs and implementations – but, Meera, you have not really talked about…”

“What?” She was looking at an area where to hit the 2nd ball.

“Your personal relationship with him?” Arya shrugged.

Meera losing the necessary concentration put her stick on the table. “You are not my shrink, Arya.”

“I am your friend.”

“Who is the sister of the said guy I am ranting about…”

“Yes, I am the sister of that said guy, and the sister who will knock sense to him if he did something bad to you.”

Meera looked straight at Arya’s eyes. She smiled. “I believe you. I really thank you for the concern.” She picked the stick again, and positioned herself in hitting the 2nd ball right to the pocket. “But I’ll talk to you when I am ready.”

“Okay.”

“For now, can you just let me rant about his impractical designs and such…”

“Fine with me.” Arya smiled.

“And let’s just focus on I beating you at pool.”

“Not without a fight, Reed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! How is the pandemic treating you? How are you treating the pandemic? So yup, “major” update on this fic. Well, hope you had a fun time reading a glimpse of Arya and Meera’s friendship. I always wanted to see how these two awesome female Westorosi would interact at TV but then… So, an AU will it be. 
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
